Technophobe
by PandaSpiceLatte
Summary: After an accident involving his cellphone nearly costs Panda his life, he becomes terrified of all technology. Soon, his fears begin taking over the lives of his brothers as he gets rid of all the tech in the cave, causing a major disruption in the bears daily lives.


It was a busy Saturday at the Bay area mall. Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear were at the Food Court after an afternoon of shopping. Grizz and Ice Bear were reading the menu of a restaurant while Panda stood behind them glued to his smartphone playing an addicting app he recently downloaded.

"Hmm...I'll take 3 cheeseburgers and a large soda," Grizz began ordering.

"My brother here would like the fish tacos,"

"Ice Bear prefers soft shells." He said poking his head out.

"And Pan-Pan here will have..." He looked over at his little brother who was still lost in the app.

"Panda?" Grizz said louder. He just kept tapping away on his phone, concentrating on nothing but matching the jewels and getting the high score.

"PANDA!" Grizz barked in his face.

"Wha?" Panda looked up in a daze. Ice Bear, Grizz and the cashier were staring at him.

"You ordering or what?" said Grizz.

Panda rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"Uh..gimme the soup. Thanks." He muttered, pulling his phone back out and immediately continuing his game. He turned and headed to an empty table and sat down. Grizz and Ice Bear came by soon after and sat down with him. They set the tray of food down and began to eat. Panda seemed to not even notice they arrived.

"Come on..come on.." he mumbled to his phone screen as a green diamond fell onto a another green diamond, making them both disappear. The words HIGH SCORE flashed on his screen.

"Yes!" He cheered loudly, causing his brothers to look at him.

Grizz leaned closer and watched what Panda was playing.

"Hey, what are you so obsessed with on that phone? You haven't stopped playing since we got here." he said, his mouth full of food.

"It's called Shinerush Story, you match the diamonds by their colors until the rows disappear." His voice was monotonous as he played and talked at the same time.

"Oh..Well, why don't you play later. Your foods getting cold." Grizz pushed Panda's soup closer to him in hopes his little brother would eat.

"In a minute, I just got to level 144." Panda said uninterested in eating.

Grizz and Ice Bear shrugged and continued to eat.

Finally, they both finished their food but Panda hadn't even looked at his soup.

"Well, I'm full. How about you bro?" Grizz looked over at Ice Bear who burped loudly then covered his mouth with a napkin.

"Excuse-moi" he said while blushing.

Grizz looked at Panda and frowned.

"Dude. Put the phone down." He said angrily.

"Grizz, will you leave me alone! Geez." Panda turned his back to Grizz and continued to play.

Grizz scowled and got up from his seat.

"Come on guys, let's go home." He pushed in his chair and stormed off.

Ice Bear grabbed Panda's arm and dragged him out of his chair.

"Heyyyyyy!" He said as Ice Bear shoved him forward.

Grizz walking ahead of them, turned around.

He waited for Panda to hop on top of Ice Bear but of course, he was busy playing on his phone still.

Grizz jumped on Ice Bear's back and nodded for them to move forward. Panda followed them as they headed out of the mall, down the parking lot and onto the sidewalk. They reached the end of the block and stopped at the crosswalk.

"Ohh...so close!" Panda mumbled to himself as he got combo after combo in Shinerush Story.

The street light turned red allowing for the bears to safely cross the road. Grizz and Ice Bear reached the middle of the intersection when they noticed Panda hadn't moved and was still standing at the crosswalk playing on his phone.

"Hey! Come on, bro let's go!" Grizz yelled.

Panda didn't look up but heard his brother's call.

"Okay! Coming!" He took small tiny steps not paying attention to anything but his screen. Grizz and Ice Bear made it over to the other side, then the cross-walk light began flashing signaling the walkers to hurry up. Grizz looked over at Panda who still hadn't crossed yet.

"Hang on, bro! Wait until the next light!" He yelled.

This time Panda didn't hear his brothers call and continued to take small steps forward his eyes still on the phone. The street light turned green right as Panda took his first steps onto the road. Grizz jumped off Ice Bear and they both began to panic. Panda was about to walk in front of on-coming traffic.

"PANDAAAA!" He yelled loudly.

"Huh?" Panda heard Grizz's loud call and immediately looked up.

He saw his brothers jumping and waving their arms around over on the other side.

Panda suddenly heard a loud honk from a car. He turned his head and saw nothing but headlights coming towards him. His eyes widened and his phone slipped from his paws right onto the ground.

* * *

 _"...Panda?.." A voice echoed faintly. There were sirens and a commotion going on._

 _Panda slowly opened his eyes for a brief moment and saw what looked like his two brothers standing over him. They were dark and blurry and he couldn't see anything but their outlines._

 _Everything went black again._

 _"...We're losing him!..." Panda faded in once more and his eyes opened to see paramedics standing over him this time. He could see a lot of fuzzy flashing lights. He could see Ice Bear and Grizz were holding each other and standing to the side. His vision grew darker and darker._

 _"DO SOMETHING!" Grizz's voice boomed._

 _He could hear the words, "Clear!" being yelled over and over again. It grew quieter and quieter...until it faded into complete silence._

* * *

Grizz and Ice Bear were now sitting at Panda's bedside in the hospital. It was early morning, and the sun was just beginning to come up. They were leaning against each other holding hands. Ice Bear was sleeping but Grizz was sadly staring at the ground with bags under his eyes. He sighed. Panda was covered in bandages and hooked up to machines and wires. He had been in the ER all night. A beam of sunlight entered the room through a window right onto Panda's face. He wearily opened his eyes and looked around. He saw his two brothers sitting there.

"Grizz?..W...what happened?" He muttered.

Grizz gasped and shot out of his seat, abruptly causing Ice Bear to fall on the ground.

"Oh, thank Heavens, my precious little Pan-Pan is okay!" Grizz hugged him and kissed him over and over again, crying tears of happiness.

"I thought this was the end! I thought we'd lost you forever! Don't scare us like that!" Grizz said embracing his brother tightly. Panda's face turned red as his brother squeezed him.

"Quick! What's your name? What year is it? How many fingers am I holding up!" Grizz yelled in Panda's face shaking him.

"Wait, I don't have fingers?" Grizz looked down at his paws in disapproval.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" He yelled.

"Hey! There he is!" A young nurse cracked open the door and poked her head in.

"Mind if I come in?" She said.

"Nurse, you gotta help me!" Grizz ran over to her and dragged her to Panda's bedside. He held up his paws.

"I don't have any fingers!" He yelled. "I can't tell if my bro is okay!"

She laughed and pressed some buttons on the machine he was hooked up too. She knelt next to him and pat him on the shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" She said.

"Ohhh." Panda groaned. "I feel like I got hit by a bus.."

"That's cause you did!" Grizz barked poking his head right next to the nurse.

"What?!" Panda exclaimed. His machine began beeping more frequently.

"Hold on, hold on!" The nurse began. "It wasn't a bus...It was just a small SUV."

"Oh, no." Panda laid against his pillow and tried to cover his face, but his arm was in cast and he couldn't move it.

"Ow!" He yelled observing his broken arm.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Grizz asked.

The nurse smiled as she jotted some notes down on her clipboard.

"Oh, yeah. He's gonna be just fine. He responded very well to the treatment, and has made a miraculous recovery!"  
She said smiling.

"It's a miracle though. He was legally dead for two minutes."

Panda's eyes widened and Grizz gasped loudly.

"Did you hear that bro?! You DIED!" He yelled as Panda covered his face in shame.

"Ice Bear can't live without you." Ice Bear stroked Panda's head and held his hand.

"You just have one broken arm and suffered a mild concussion." The nurse said to him with a smile.

"You're pretty lucky to be alive!" She said as left the room.

Grizz and Ice Bear sat by Panda's side. Grizz held his brother's paw tightly.

"Man, you're lucky to be alive! That was one hard fall you took." He said.

"Ice Bear watched you die...and come back to life."

Panda looked down and sighed, realizing his selfish actions almost ruined all their lives.

"I'm so sorry about this you guys...I really screwed up this time.." He muttered.

Grizz smiled and rubbed Panda's head.

"Aw, bro. Don't be so hard on yourself. It's all over now. We're just happy you're here and not...well, you know.." He glanced over at Ice Bear who made a slicing motion across his neck.

Panda gulped nervously.

"I mean, If I would have just listened to you and got off my phone-"

"Hey! Speaking of your phone, we saved this for when you woke up!" Grizz handed Panda his beloved cellphone.

"Wow, thanks!" Panda took the phone and as soon as he held it in his hands he suddenly got a flashback of the moments before the crash. He saw the headlights and heard the tires squealing all over again.

"Aghhh!" He yelped and threw the phone onto the floor. It skidded across the ground and landed in the corner. Panda was shaking in fear. Grizz looked at Ice Bear with wide eyes.

"Uhh, maybe we'll get to that later. " Grizz said smiling nervously and awkwardly as he backed away from Panda.

* * *

Grizz opened the front door to the cave holding balloons in his hands. He stepped into the room and turned around.

"Okay! Here we are!" He yelled as Ice Bear walked in carrying Panda like a baby.

"Home, sweet home!" Grizz cheered.

Ice Bear carried Panda to the couch and gently sat him down. He put his broken arm on a pillow, put a blanket on him and pet him on the head a few times. Panda sadly looked down. Grizz came over and sat next to him. He noticed Panda looked a little down.

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up! How about some TV?" Grizz picked up the remote and turned on the tube. He smiled at his brother and handed him the remote.

"Here, pick something to watch Pan-Pan!"

Panda took the remote from Grizz and instantly he saw the flashbacks again. He began to shake so much the remote fell out of his paws. He sweated nervously and got up.

"Boy, I sure am hungry...I'm gonna go uh... get something to eat!" He awkwardly headed to the kitchen, where Ice Bear was busy making some food in the microwave. Panda sat down at the table and watched as he pressed buttons on the machine.

Panda began to sweat again. For some reason technology was making him feel nervous. Ice Bear walked over to his coffee maker and pressed more buttons. The beeping sounds made Panda's heart begin to race. He whined nervously as the microwave hummed in the background. Panda began to feel suffocated as the humming seemed to get louder and louder. His eyes widened in fear. Finally the microwave timer went off, startling Panda so much that screamed and fell out of his chair.

"Ahhhh!" He covered his face and crouched down as if he were protecting himself from a moving car. After a few moments, he peeked his eye open and saw Ice Bear standing in front of him with a cup of coffee and a toaster pastry. Ice Bear was trying to hand the food to him. He exhaled sharply and reluctantly took the food from him, his paws shaking from the fear.

"You ok bro?" Grizz entered the room and walked over to Panda who sat himself back down at the table and nervously sipped his drink.

"Oh I uh..." Panda muttered as he held his coffee. He was shaking so much it was splattering all over the place. Grizz took the cup from his hand and set it down. He smiled at Panda.

"Look, bro. You're home, you're alive. Everything's gonna be okay. The worst is over." He said.

Panda smiled at him.

"I guess you're right." He said.

"Oh! And I bet you're just dying to have this back!" Once again Grizzly pulled out Panda's cellphone and attempted to give it back to him.

Panda's eyes widened and he smacked the phone right out of Grizz's hand. He sat up out of his chair, his face bright red as his brothers stared at him. He looked around the room awkwardly. His phone was now lying on the floor on the other side of the room.

"Uh...you know what..I think I'm gonna take a little break from my phone for a while.." He said wiping his forehead sweat.

"Uh..Okay. Sure! " Grizz said.

Ice Bear picked the cellphone up off the floor, walked over to the counter and put it in a kitchen drawer.

"I just uh..I suddenly don't feel so good." Panda said rubbing his head still. Grizz ran over to him and began to walk him towards his room.

"Okay, Pan-Pan. You had a long night. Why don't you go get some sleep?" He said.

"Thanks, Grizz.." Panda said as Grizz led him down the hall to his room. They approached his doorway.

"Alright, here we are! Sleep, tight bro." Grizz pat Panda on the shoulder and walked away.

He noticed his laptop was in his bed. He stared at it for moment. The sweating came back. He grabbed his blanket and a pillow and made a little bed on the floor on the other side of the room. He snuggled himself in the blankets and stared at the ceiling. He felt sore, tired and anxious. He closed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

 _It was a foggy and rainy morning. It was quiet in the woods. Grizzly and Ice Bear were walking and holding hands as rain gently fell on their backs. They both looked very upset and were holding flowers. Grizz had tears coming out of his eyes and Panda was no where to be found. They stopped when they approached a rock. They both sighed and looked at each other sadly._

 _"Well, buddy..." Grizz started, his voice soft and shaky._

 _"I didn't think we'd make it this far..but we did.." He continued._

 _Ice Bear held his paw tightly as they both began to cry._

 _"You were the best brother a bear could have had..." He said wiping his tears and sniffling._

 _They both knelt down and set the flowers next to the rock. Ice Bear then set a photo of Panda next to the flowers._

 _"Ice Bear will miss you.." He said, as tears dripped from his eyes._

 _"Oh, If only he had gotten off his phone and paid attention to where he was going..." Grizz said as he and Ice Bear hugged each other._

 _"Then maybe our little Pan-Pan would still be here today..."_

 _They held each other and cried as the rain fell. Finally one big flash of lightning happened and then..._

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Panda shot up from his bed, sweating and shaking. He looked out the window, it was dark and rainy outside. He looked around for a few moments and then sighed in relief.

"Oh, it was only a dream..." He said wiping the sweat from his forehead. He got up and walked over to the window and watched the rain.

"I know what I have to do..." He said as thunder boomed and lightning flashed.

* * *

Finally, morning came. Ice Bear opened the fridge door and was greeted by Panda who was sitting at the table sipping tea.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Panda exclaimed cheerfully.

Ice Bear smiled and waved at him and headed over to the coffee maker only to discover it was gone. He froze in shock. His eyes widened and he turned around to look at Panda.

"Are you looking for the coffee maker?" Panda began.

"Well, you won't find it cause I got rid of it!" He said.

Ice Bear's eye twitched.

"Ice Bear needs coffee." he said.

"Here, have some tea!" Panda handed Ice Bear a cup of cold unsweetened tea. He looked at it, sniffed it and grimaced.

Grizz walked into the kitchen, yawning and stretching his arms.

"Goooood morning bros!" He said cheerfully. He immediately noticed Panda was in better spirits today.

"Well, well, well! Look who's feeling better!" Grizz said, playfully nudging Panda's broken arm.

Grizz looked around the room and looked over at Ice Bear.

"Uh, where's the laptop?" He chuckled nervously.

"You know I can't start the day without my internet videos."

He searched around the room for the laptop which was usually sitting on the kitchen table when he got up every morning.

"Oh, yeah. I got rid of that too." Panda said.

Grizz's jaw dropped.

"Wait, what?" He exclaimed.

"You guys, I realized something.." Panda said as he got up from his chair.

"We rely too much on technology. It's distracting us from reality!" He continued.

"Is this about the phone? Come on, man. That was an accident." Grizz said.

"Grizz, I almost died because of my phone!" Panda yelled.

"I almost lost everything. I almost lost you guys!"

"But, dude.." Grizz tried to reason with his brother.

"Ice Bear needs coffee" Ice Bear slammed his axe onto the table chopping it in half.

"You guys gotta trust me on this! By getting rid of all the technology in our lives we'll have more time to spend with each other with no distractions!"

Panda brought in his two brothers for a big group hug. Ice Bear and Grizz reluctantly smiled.

"So...you got rid of our laptop...your phone..." Grizz began.

"Ice Bears coffee maker." The Polar bear said with a frown.

Grizz walked out into the living room and his TV was gone. He frowned.

"Aw my TV? Really?..How am I gonna be entertained?" He muttered.

"With this!" Panda handed him a newspaper. Grizz hesitantly took it and sat down on the couch.

Ice Bear was walking around stabbing his axe into the wall over and over again. Panda stood in the middle of the room and smiled.

"Yupp..This is gonna be great!" He said.

* * *

Throughout the day the bears hung out around their cave, since it too rainy to go outside. Since Panda had gotten rid of the flat screen TV, Grizz had to settle for reading old magazines.

Ice Bear, unable to make his coffee was in a horrific mood. Panda tried to read to him but he rolled his eyes and stormed off into his fridge slamming the door.

Grizz tried to brush his teeth with his electric toothbrush, but Panda got rid of it and replaced it with an ordinary one.

Ice Bear went into the kitchen to cook lunch, but the microwave and stove was gone.

Panda put on a puppet show for his brothers with his dolls. Grizz awkwardly watched and Ice Bear scowled with his arms crossed.

Grizz opened the bathroom door and saw that Panda got rid of the toilet.

"What! Come, on! That's not even technology!" He yelled slamming the door in anger.

* * *

Hours later and still raining outside, the bears sat around the coffee table playing cards.

"See, Isn't this fun guys?" Panda said smiling at his brothers not realizing he was just bumming them out.

Grizz looked rather bored and Ice Bear was dozing off. The sound of rain hitting the windows was all they could hear and the atmosphere in the room was very tense.

"I mean, yeah. This is fun and all, but can't we watch TV together?" Grizz suggested.

"What? No! No TV!" Panda yelled angrily as thunder boomed. The lights in their cave flickered on and off for a brief moment from the storm.

"Dude, you're being ridiculous." Grizz said throwing his cards on the table.

"What? How am I being ridiculous. You said it yourself, Grizz. Put the phone down! Well, I did, and I'm finally seeing things clearly for the first time!" Panda yelled.

Grizz frowned.

"You're being really uncool about this right now."

"Why can't you see I'm doing this for us!" Panda yelled.

"Technology is dangerous! I don't want what happened to me to happen to one of you guys!"

"You weren't paying attention to the road, dude." Grizz said.

"You can't punish us for your mistakes!"

"Well that mistake was a wake up call for all of us!" Panda stood up and threw his cards down.

"I'm only trying to protect you guys!"

Grizz and Ice exchanged looks then scowled at Panda.

"I'm going to bed." Grizz stormed off into his room.

"Fine! Go! I'll finish this game myself." Panda sat down and picked his cards back up.

Grizz stormed into his room and slammed the door. He looked up and saw Ice Bear sitting on his bed.

"Uh..can I help you?"

"He unplugged Ice Bears fridge." he said crossing his arms.

Grizz sat next to him and sighed.

"Dude, I don't know how much longer I can put up with this." He said to him.

"It's like he's completely scared of technology or something.."

"Ice Bear needs technology...for coffee"

"We gotta do something before this gets out of hand." They both nodded at each other.

* * *

The next day, Panda emerged from his room. He yawned and stretched as he headed towards the living room. It was still raining outside and thunder lightly boomed. When he walked in he saw Grizz and Ice sitting on the couch. They both smiled at him.

"Come have a seat, bro! We're just watching some television." Grizz was channel surfing the TV, which he had found and plugged back in. Panda gasped in shock. He ran into the kitchen and seen Grizz and Ice Bear had found and plugged back in everything that he got rid of. He began shaking in fear.

"Look, dude. You don't need to be afraid." Grizz said as he came up behind him.

"What are you doing Grizz?" Panda yelled.

"Just listen to me for a second okay? You're totally out of control with this technology thing." Grizz said putting his paws up.

"Ice Bear agrees."

"What? You agree with him?"

Ice Bear nodded.

"But..but.." Panda stuttered

"There's nothing to be afraid of! It's just a phone! It's not gonna hurt you!" Grizz grabbed Panda's paw and put his phone in it. Panda screamed and flailed his arms up causing the phone to tumble across the kitchen floor. He panted heavily, sweating and shaking nervously.

"What do you think you're doing Grizz?!" He screamed. The storm was growing in intensity. There was lightning flashing as the brothers argued.

"You need to stop this NOW." Grizz raised his voice at his little brother.

"You've gotten rid of things we need and use everyday!"

Ice Bear stroked the fridge door and a tear ran down his face.

Panda walked back into the living room and started unhooking the TV. Grizz ran in after him. The lights to the cave were flickering on and off again.

"Dude, stop." Grizz said.

"No! This has to go! It's for your own good!" Panda yelled as he picked up the TV to put it away. Grizz grabbed the other side.

"Stop it!" He yelled.

"You stop it!"

Panda and Grizz fought over the TV until a loud boom of thunder startled Panda and he dropped the TV which fell to the floor and broke.

Grizz gasped and fell to his knees. He tried picking up broken shards of plastic and glass. Ice Bear ran over to the commotion and covered his face in shock.

"Look at what you've done!" Grizz yelled.

"What? Me? I didn't do it!" Panda yelled.

"And besides its for the better..." He added.

Grizz stood up and clenched his fists.

"That's it! That's the last straw Panda!" He yelled loudly.

Panda backed away nervously as Grizz got in his face.

"Ever since you got out of the hospital you've been acting like a complete jerk! You wanna know why you got hit by a car? Because YOU! weren't paying attention to where YOU! were going!" Grizz was poking him in the chest as he went off on him. Panda began to tear up. Ice Bear watched in horror as thunder boomed and lightning continued to flash outside.

"And YOU! didn't listen to me when I told YOU! to get off that stupid phone!" Grizz's voice reached a whole new level of anger that neither brother had heard before. Panda was trembling as Grizz backed him to the door.

"But..but.." Panda's small voice choked behind tears.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Grizz yelled spitting on his face.

"You know what, Panda? Right now, I wish you would just get out of here and leave us alone!" Right at that moment there was a loud roar of thunder and the entire room flashed white, before the power went out completely leaving them in darkness.

Grizz turned his back to Panda and crossed his arms. Panda at this point had tears pouring from his eyes. He turned around, slammed the front door open and darted off sobbing hysterically as he disappeared into the woods. Grizz turned around and watched him run off in the rain until he couldn't see or hear him anymore. He frowned. Ice Bear walked over to the door and stared out into the distance. He looked back at Grizz who just scoffed and stormed off into his room, slamming his door. With a sigh, Ice Bear slowly closed the front door to the cave.

* * *

A loud boom of thunder abruptly woke Grizz who had fallen asleep in his bed, after the fight with Panda.

"Whuh?" Grizz got up and looked outside his bedroom window. Rain was pouring down harder than ever. There was hurricane force winds outside so bad the trees looked like they were about to be blown away.

"Panda!" Grizz gasped. He ran into Panda's room only to see an empty room with an empty bed. He frantically ran around the house.

"Panda?" He looked in every room of the house but his little brother had not yet returned.

"Oh, gosh, what have I done!" Grizz grabbed an umbrella and ran outside. It almost looked like a tornado outside. Leaves, branches and rocks were flying around and the rain was so thick he could barely see ahead of him. He opened his umbrella, but the wind promptly blew it away and it flew off into the distance. Grizz started walking in the woods, braving the storm to go find his little brother.

"Pandaaaaa!" He yelled. He squinted his eyes as he looked around. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Panda?" He turned around and Ice Bear was standing next to him, holding the umbrella that Grizz lost earlier. They hugged.

"Let's go get our brother." They nodded and headed out into the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile, Panda was sitting under a tree in the woods shielding himself from the storm. He was scared and shivering from the cold. He slowly rose up. A big flash of lightning scared him, causing him to tumble backwards down a hill and fall into a puddle. The cast around his broken arm was ripped off during the fall.

"Ah!" Panda screamed in pain as he shakily picked himself back up. He held his arm in agony and continued forward to climb back up the hill.

* * *

"Panda! I'm sorry dude! Please come home!" Grizz yelled, his loud voice barely making it over the storm. He began to tear up.

"Oh, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that.." Grizz began to sob and Ice Bear pat him on the back.

"I'm such a bad brother..now we may have lost him forever." He cried with his face in his hands.

Ice Bear looked up at a tall tree that was shaking vigorously from the wind. A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and struck the tree, causing it to come crashing down. Ice Bear gasped and bear hugged Grizz tightly. The tree then fell right on top of the two brothers, knocking them both unconscious.

* * *

Panda struggled to make it back up the hill he fell down, but he finally managed to climb back up. He looked ahead. The storm was getting worse. He began to run through the woods covering his head from the rain.

"Grizz!" He yelled, hoping his little voice would be heard.

"Oh, man.." He said to himself. Just then he noticed some smoke rising to the sky from the distance. He followed the smoke until he found the fallen tree. Smoke was coming off the trunk after the lightning strike. Panda climbed over it and tumbled onto the ground again. After he got up he looked down and to his horror saw his two brothers under the tree. He screamed in terror.

"Grizz! Oh, my gosh!" He tried shaking him awake but it was no use. He then shook Ice Bear who also didn't awaken.

"Oh, my gosh, oh my gosh. oh my gosh!" Panda looked around frantically. He began to panic which made him start crying. He felt hopeless.

"HEEEELLLP!" He began to scream.

"Someone, PLEASE! Help me!" He yelled. But his voice couldn't be heard over the thunder and rain.

"Please..." He sobbed as fell to his knees and covered his face.

"No, no no..." He cried. He looked at his brothers in shame.

"This is all my fault..." He said under tears. He crawled over to his brothers and laid down between them. He took one of each of their paws and held them tightly as he continued to cry.

"I'm gonna lose my brothers...and all because of my.." His eyes shot open.

"That's it!" He gasped.

He got up and ran towards the cave leaving his brothers.

"HANG ON, GUYS!" He yelled as he ran. He braved the thunder, the lightning and the rain not stopping for anything as he ran back to the cave. He finally made it in and slammed open the door. It was dark inside and he couldn't see a thing because of the power outage. He ran into Grizz's room and picked up the laptop. He flipped it open and the bright screen provided him with a back light to see where he was going. He took it into the kitchen and moved the light all around until he spotted his phone lying on the floor in the corner of the room.

"Yes!" He ran over and picked up the phone. When the screen lit up, he saw it only had 5% battery.

"Oh, I gotta hurry!" He darted out of the cave and began dialing 911.

 _"911, what's your emergency?"_ a woman answered.

"I need help! Please, it's for my brothers! They got crushed by a tree! Please send help!" Panda screamed.

 _"Alright sir, just calm down. Where are your brothers?"_

"In the woods outside our place!" Panda said.

 _"Uhh...Where exactly?"_

"I don't know! Please just help me! They're running out of time!"

 _"Okay, okay..tell you what. Go wait by your brothers, and just keep your phone on. We'll track this call and someone will meet you out there ASAP! Just stay right by your brothers and don't leave them for any reason."_

"I won't!...I never should have and I never will again!" Panda cried.

 _"Uh, ok...Just remain calm sir, an ambulance is on the way." the dispatcher said._

"Thank you, thank you!" Panda kept his phone on as he followed the smoke once more to the fallen tree where Grizz and Ice Bear were still trapped. He approached it and knelt by his brothers.

"It's gonna be okay..I promise." He said rubbing Grizz's head. He looked at his phone that was now on 2% battery.

"Oh, no..they better get here soon!"

It went down to 1% and flashed a warning message that it was about to power down. Then he heard sirens and saw flashing lights. He looked over and an ambulance was making it's way towards them. Panda gasped in excitement. He began to run towards the ambulance but right as he did so, a huge bolt of lightning came crashing down in front of Panda and then everything went black.

* * *

Panda slowly opened his eyes and saw he was lying in a hospital bed. He looked outside and saw it wasn't raining anymore. He sighed. He had no idea what happened to his brothers or where they were. A tear ran down his face.

"Wherever you guys are...I hope you forgive me..." He softly whispered.

A nurse walked into the room. She headed to a curtain that was next to Panda and pulled it to the side revealing Grizzly and Ice Bear. They were both in a hospital bed wrapped in bandages. Panda gasped.

"Grizz! You guys are okay?!" He said.

Grizz looked over at Panda and smiled. They both had two broken legs and Grizz had bandage tape over half of his face.

"There's my favorite little Panda!" He yelled.

"Oh, Grizz. I am so stupid. I really messed up this time." He said.

"Aw, no sweat little bro." Grizz started. "We both messed up."

"Ice Bear just wanted coffee..But Ice Bear is happier to have you."

Panda blushed at his brothers remarks.

"I'm sorry I got a little carried away back there.." He began.

"I shouldn't have put you guys through that.." He looked down in shame.

Grizz uttered a small smile.

"I'm sorry too. Even though you did go a little nuts, it wasn't right for me to yell at you like that. You're my brother, and I love you."

Panda smiled, tears going down his face.

"I love you too, Grizz."

"AHEM." Ice Bear scoffed. They both looked over at him.

"We love you, too." Grizz and Panda both said in unison to Ice Bear.

A nurse walked in with 3 to-go cups of steaming coffee.

"You guys requested the coffee right?" Ice Bears face lit up. She set a cup down next to him, but unfortunately it was just out of his reach and he couldn't grab it. Panda picked up his cup and took a few sips. The nurse walked over to his side.

"Panda?" She said with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Your brothers wanted me to give this to you." She handed him his cell phone. It was bent, smashed up with a cracked screen and completely dead. He smiled and hugged it. This time, with no horrible flashbacks.

"Thank you." He said.

The nurse smiled and headed out the door.

Ice Bear continued to try and get his coffee but he wasn't able to reach it from the hospital bed. He watched in horror as the nurse left the room and shut the door.

Panda picked up the remote to the hospital television and turned it on. A cartoon started playing.

He and Grizz smiled at each other. Panda let out a long sigh of relief.

"Ah, this is the life." He said as they watched TV together from the hospital beds. Grizz laughed at the silly antics that were going on in the show. It was just like old times.

Ice Bear finally reached his coffee cup, but he accidentally tipped it over and it fell and spilled onto the floor. He frowned and slammed his head back against the bed.

"Ice Bear gives up."

 _ **The End!**_


End file.
